


You Are My Rock

by Waltzing



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Crack, Humor, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 08:37:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1259941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waltzing/pseuds/Waltzing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt "alex/block of cement. yes, i'm serious".</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are My Rock

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on [Livejournal](http://mh-kink.livejournal.com/557.html?thread=19501#t19501), September 2011.
> 
> All I can say is, I'm not proud.

It was several hours after Alex had... _disposed_ of the bearded stranger who had followed him to the tunnel. The blind rage had disappeared soon after the man's body had been removed by Alex's slender friend. After Alex had calmed down, after the frenzy of the moment had subsided, a wave of what could only be guilt had washed over him. He had left the blood-stained rock behind, raced back to his car and driven straight to the old abandoned house. The house where he had unmasked Tim. The house where he had first laid hands on his one true love: the block of cement.  
  
He had realized he had some apologizing to do.  
  
*  
  
The block of cement sat there, saying nothing. Doing nothing.  
  
Alex sat opposite it, his head bowed, his hands clasped. He was the very picture of guilt.  
  
"I'm sorry, all right?"  
  
The cement block said nothing.  
  
"It was just one time. You weren't around. I was... I was desperate."  
  
Still nothing.  
  
"The rock... it was just lying there. Ready and waiting. I used it as a tool, nothing more. I just needed a quick fix. It meant nothing to me.  _Nothing._ "  
  
No response. Alex sighed. He hated being given the silent treatment.  
  
"You were miles away. I was at the tunnel. This guy, he appeared out of nowhere. I had to dispose of him."  
  
Alex sat quietly, listening.  
  
"Oh I see", he said. "You're not upset that I cheated on you, per se. You're upset that I did things with the rock. Things  _we've_  never done together."  
  
Alex hid his face in his hands. "It's true. I didn't just use the rock to break some bones. I used it to  _kill_  someone. I admit it. I'm so, so sorry."  
  
Alex wept into his hands for a few minutes. After a while, he stopped, sniffed and wiped his eyes.  
  
"If it's any consolation, you were my first. My only. I promise, whatever happens, I'll never stray again."  
  
He picked up the block of cement and embraced it. Then, holding it up to eye level, he said: "I'll... I'll make it up to you. Yes, I know  _exactly_  how to make it up to you."  
  
He kissed the cement block, before opening the satchel that was slung over his shoulder. It was empty, but not for long. "From now on, I'll take you everywhere with me. Here, you can live in the satchel. You can ride right next to me. Always. We will never be parted again. And I promise, the next time we're together, out in the open, it will be for a proper killing. Just you and me." Alex smiled to himself. It seemed all was forgiven.  
  
Once the two of them were safely ensconced in his car, Alex called Jay and told him to meet him at the park tomorrow. He and the block of cement were going to have so much fun.


End file.
